Summary Physical inactivity is a major public health challenge underlying a broad range of health problems at all ages. While physical activity (PA) has shown to produce relevant health benefits, the underlying molecular mechanisms are poorly known. The coordinated effort of clinical and animal studies supported by bioinformatics and chemical analyses will achieve the Molecular Transducers of Physical Activity Consortium (MoTrPAC) goals of assessing the molecular changes that occur in response to PA. The Consortium Coordinating Center (CCC) for the MoTrPAC will provide support for the organization, administration, planning, standardization, documentation, monitoring and reporting activities relating to the MoTrPAC. The CCC will play a pivotal role in ensuring the cohesion of the MoTrPAC by enhancing communication and integration across all study components, including the Clinical Sites, the Preclinical Animal Study Sites, the Bioinformatics Center, the Chemical Analysis Sites, and the various study committees. The CCC will develop strategies and strategic planning processes by integrating activities of the MoTrPAC investigators with the input provided by the Data Safety Monitoring Board, the External Scientific Advisors, outside experts, and the NIH. The CCC will facilitate interactions and communications with junior and senior investigators outside the consortium to maximize the use of the MoTrPAC resources toward achieving the overall research goals. To accomplish these goals and maximize the progress and productivity of the MoTrPAC, the CCC will promote team science, team leadership, and innovative leadership approaches across all study components. Strategic planning that follows the principles of the dynamic theory of strategy will be fostered to evaluate alternative approaches, maintain the cutting-edge scientific focus, leverage state-of-the-art coordination technologies, anticipate challenges, and maximize future opportunities to ensure the success of the consortium. The CCC will comprise four integrated components led by four highly qualified PIs who have a long-lasting track record of successfully working in synergy. The four CCC components comprise the Administrative Coordinating Center (PI Dr. Pahor), the Data Management, Analysis, and Quality Control Center (PI Dr. Miller), the Biospecimens Repository (PI Dr. Tracy), and the Exercise Intervention Core (PI Dr. Rejeski). The CCC will employ innovative project management tools and web-based tracking of exercise adherence and diet, and will capitalize on the outstanding track record and expertise of its investigators in: (a) working together; (b) successfully coordinating, managing, and leading large long-term multicenter clinical trials involving PA and other interventions; (c) implementing rigor and transparency in research, (d) acquiring, managing, storing and analyzing biological samples; (e) conducting animal exercise studies; (f) sharing resources; (g) publishing results; and (h) leading multidisciplinary teams. The CCC will ensure and promote the continued success of the MoTrPAC in advancing knowledge about the molecular changes that occur in response to PA, and relating these changes to the health benefits of PA.